Ranma: Neon Genesis
by Captain Blaze
Summary: What would happen if another trained with Genma, and Soun under their Master Happousai in the anything goes style?
1. 1: Happousai's other student

Ranma 1/2 is a creation of Rumiko Takahashi and is
    owned by Viz video. Evangelion and its characters belong to Gainax
    This is my first Ranma story so please bare with me I may make a lot of mistakes. Also the reason I am posting it here in the Ranma section is I plan to make
    it more Ranma than Evangelion. Eva fans might not take kindly to that. And two I've noticed that Ranma fans are much more tolarent and open minded than
    Eva fans.

  


Ranma ½: Neon Genesis

By Captain Blaze

Happousai's other student 

  
  


It was a nice spring day in Nerima, the sun was shining the birds where chirping and there wasn't a cloud in site. The town it self was rather quiet for a Monday, there was little traffic, and little activity. That was until the cry of several young women broke the rather peaceful silence "PERVERT!" with that a group of high school girls chased after a small man in a purple training outfit with a large sack on his back saying over and over "What a haul. What a haul." the little man jumped from the ground and took to jumping across roof tops heading for his 'residence' the Tendo Dojo. 

  
  


Back at the Tendo dojo another break in the silence could be heard but not the usual fighting between the pig tailed boy who turns into a girl and the youngest Tendo girl. The shouts came from Genma and Soun over an article Soun had read in the paper. "I can't believe it, Gendo is the commander of this Nerv organization. Instead of a dojo like he always said he was going to run. The nerve of the man, not continuing on the Anything goes school of martial arts." cried Soun crumpling the paper in his hands. 

  
  


"I know Tendo I think we should pay a visit to our old friend, and find out why he chose to forsake his training." said Genma.

  
  


At that moment both Nabiki, Ranma and Akane walked in, just getting home from school. As the three entered the living room they all noticed that the men seemed a bit upset. Ranma didn't much care if his father was upset or not so chose to not say a word but Nabiki and Akane decided to voice their questions. "Whats wrong daddy you seem a bit upset for some reason?" said Akane much more worried then her sister. 

  
  


The two fathers looked over at the girls "We just found out that one of our old friends who trained with us for years with the master has forsaken every thing he has learned in the Anything goes school of martial arts. Going against his honor to uphold the teachings of the master for something else." answered Genma for Soun was in no state to answer the question.

  
  


"Really who is he?" Akane inquired again.

  
  


Genma pried the paper from Soun's clenched hand and handed it to the youngest Tendo daughter. "Him." he told her.

  
  


Nabiki looked over her sisters shoulder as her young sister uncrumpled the paper, and both girls eyes went wide as they noticed who it was. The picture was one of Gendo Ikari commander of Nerv sitting at his desk with his hands folded in front of his face and the article was an interview with him. "T t this i is t t the, HE TRAINED WITH YOU TWO AND HAPPOUSAI!!!" both girls yelled in unison.

  
  


Ranma took the paper from the two Tendo sisters with a practiced speed no others in the house had learned, and examined the picture. "He don't look particularly strong, I don't get what the big deal is." he said honestly. 

  
  


Nabiki, Akane and Kasumi were the only ones besides Happousai who watched TV at all so they were the only ones up to date on the events going on in Tokyo-3. Happousai didn't really care since it had nothing to do with his hobby. Kasumi also didn't worry because she busied her self in the household chores. Soun knew only a bit about it from the paper he read every morning, it really didn't matter to him at all. Akane only watched to see what she could of the battles, after the fourth angel attacked the PR people at Nerv gave up with the cover ups. Mainly because of all the video's circling on the net, Nerv decided submitting edited copies of the battles where better than letting the true battle get around. Since then the Evas had only fought nine angels only three battles were some what caught, the spider looking angel's fight was caught from a armature news camera man and all that was caught was it being tore to shreds by rifle fire. And then there was Nabiki who was concerned only because she ran the beating pool at school on which Evas would beat the next angel, and was the top supplier of pictures of the pilots, gained by a source she had that went to school and was in the same class as them. Her business started with him after she saw one of the pictures he got of the pilot of unit 02 when she first arrived. Since then she had e-mailed him many times with request for pictures. At first students only wanted pictures of the first and second children. But as one or two pictures of the third children got out almost all the girls and a few of the guys wanted them, even her own sister wanted a picture of him. And why not he was rather cute.

  
  


"The big deal Ranma is this guy is Gendo Ikari he is in charge of the most powerful organization in the world, and is charged with saving the world from the angels. Haven't you been following the news?" Nabiki asked and Ranma just shook his head. 

  
  


At that moment Happousai who had heard the entire conversation, emerged from behind the porch door to reveal his presence "Who he is and what he does doesn't matter. The fact of the matter is he abandon my training and for that he'll have to answer to me. SOUN, GENMA come on we are going to pay Gendo Rokobungi a visit. Your coming to Ranma, this will be a great training trip." 

  
  


At that point Akane made it her business to get involved in the conversation "I am coming to." she said holding her mallet menacingly, no one disagreed.

  
  


  
  


Geo front, Tokyo-3

  
  


Down in the dark depths of Nerv and the office of one Commander Gendo Ikari formally Gendo Rokobungi of the any thing goes school of martial arts, sat eating his lunch. He perfered to eat in his office instead of the cafeteria, enjoying his solitude and the silence of his office rather than the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria. As he picked his chop sticks to eat one of them snapped. To any modern day person they would just over look such a event but due to his rather unusual training no matter how out of date, it was an omen. "Happousai." he said and smirked, his past was about to come back on him and he welcomed the intrusion.

  
  


  
  


In the apartment of Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langly Souyhr, and Major Misato Katsurigi all was quiet, well as quiet as it gets when ones room mates are a alcoholic, self absorbed german, and a penguin. Shinji Ikari sat in his room escaping the jokes and berating he was receiving in the other room. He slowly turned off his SDAT and turned on the lamp next to his bed. Slowly dragging him self out of his bed he stood in the middle of the room and performed a kata that he had long ago learned. Over the years he repeated these motions almost by instinct now, he performed it mostly to calm himself or clear his mind. This was the first time though he had done it since coming to Tokyo-3, but with recent events he thought it would help.

  
  


Half way through the exercise the door to his bed room was thrown open by the german complement of the apartment he was to deep into his kata that he didn't even notice her entrance. Asuka was ready to yell for him to make dinner but slowly backed out as she realized the style Shinji was using, Shinji however just went on as if she didn't even come in.

  
  


Asuka slowly walked into the kitchen where her half inebriated guardian was working on becoming fully inebriated. The red head sat down across from the major, the proceeded to take the beer the older woman was drinking and finished it off her self. Misato rose an eyebrow in concern and asked "Whats wrong Asuka did you catch Shinji doing something nasty in his room?" 

  
  


The pilot shook her head "No worst since when does Shinji know martial arts?" She asked.

  
  


The major blinked a few times before answering "He doesn't as far as his record goes, only you and Rei have any formal martial arts and in depth close combat training. Why?"

  
  


"I just caught Shinji in his room performing a some what complex kata." explained the red head.

  
  


"Shinji knows martial arts?" the major asked her self then opened another two beers, handing one to the second children and drinking the other one her self.

***

The next day, another nice sunny day Shinji, and Asuka are on their way to Nerv, since it was a Sunday and there was no school any long sync test were scheduled for that day. The german pilot wasn't to thrilled with her day off being wasted down in the geo front, and made no attempt at hiding this fact as she managed a new record of seven complaining remarks in 30 seconds. Shinji how ever didn't care all that much, he had nothing better to do really other than go over to either Touji's or Kensuke's. All in all it was an average Sunday, that is until Shinji, not really paying attention to where he was going ran into a panda. "Sorry.." shinji started to apologize but stopped as soon as he notice that it was a panda he ran into and not a person. It took all of five seconds for this event to totally register in the third children's mind. After that he let out a short scream in terror and tried hiding behind an equally scared Asuka. 

  


The panda turned around and regarded the two children and then held up a sign that read [No excuse me. I happen to be lost.]

  


Shinji and Asuka looked at each other for a second before speaking "D-did that Panda just hold up a s-sign?" they then turned back to the panda and started at it.

  


The panda raised a eyebrow in an almost human like fashion and held up another sign [What? Do I have something on my face?] and the panda began to rub his face trying to find what was on it.

  


The second and third children were absolutely dumbstruck, in all fourteen years of their lives have they ever witnessed any thing like this. Not even living with a warm water penguin that drank beer, watched TV and read the newspaper prepared them for this. For two people use to fighting in two hundred foot robots against just as big or bigger monsters, they were still thrown for a loop here. Here in front of them was a panda that thought it was human, from holding up signs to human behavior. They were about to turn tail and run away from the panda when a pig-tail boy wearing a red Chinese silk shirt and black pants came up next to them and began speaking to the panda. "Hey pops what are you trying to do scare people?" the pig tail boy scolded the panda. The boy then turned to the two pilots "Sorry about pops, he's an idiot." that comment earned him a smack up side the head from an sign that read [Mind your manors boy!] 

  


At this point another man came up the group, he was rather tall with long black hair and a mustache and was wearing a black training gi. "Saotome, Ranma there you are have either of you had any luck trying to find Rokobungi, I mean Ikari?" at this Ranma only shook his head no and the panda held up another sign [No]

  


Shinji's ears perked up at the mention of his last name, and was a bit curious. "E-excuse me did you say you were looking for I-Ikari?" the boy stuttered quietly.

  


The three newcomers turned to the third children and answered his question "Yes, yes we are. You wouldn't happen to know a Gendo Ikari would you?" The man with the mustache asked.

  


Shinji's faced tighten with the mention of his fathers name, and he looked towards the ground. "Y-yeah h-he's my f-father. W-hy?" he managed to hold back the venom in his voice when any one brought up his father.

  


The three newcomers to Tokyo-3 took this news in stride, the idea of the man they once knew having a son wasn't all that strange but the look in the boys face when mentioning him did. The first to speak was Ranma since his father and Soun Tendo chose to remain quiet. "Well it seems that Pops here and Mr. Tendo trained with him and master Happousai a while back, and they seem to have a few things to talk to him about now." Ranma told the brown haired pilot. During this entire conversation Asuka was fuming, she wasn't the center of attention like she should be, again Shinji some how manages to steal some thing from her. First piloting eva, then his growing sync ratio which soon would surpass hers, and now it seems since his father was some type of martial artist he just had to teach Shinji. That at least explained the routine he was going through in his room, but that didn't do any thing to ease her anger none the less. Despite her anger she kept quiet and listened in to what was transpiring here.

  


Back from the group Soun and Genma had moved away a bit to talk in quiet. Genma was now out of his cursed form thanks to a thermos of warm water Soun was carrying, and wearing his white training gi. "Gendo has a son you know what this means Tendo." Genma spoke quietly in his gruff voice.

  


"Yes and since I am the only one who has daughters, that is unless you count Ranma's cursed form." Soun responded in equally hushed tones.

  


"The boy has enough fiancee` to deal with now, the deal clearly falls on your family now. Finally the three schools will be joined, that is if the old fool Gendo holds up to his honor and word." Genma said looking over at the boy. "I don't see any signs of martial arts training in the Ikari boy. He don't carry him self like a martial artist, nor does he react like one. Ranma would have if he ran into a danger like a panda, taken a stance for action clearly this boy has little to no training. Do you think we should test him?" motioning with his thumb towards the third children. Soun nodded and stalked towards the unsuspecting pilot. Ranma instantly turned around as his danger sense kicked in, he was welcomed with the sight of his father charging the Ikari boy. Genma lept into the air and brought his fist down onto the child, to the large mans surprise though Shinji blocked it with little problem, then grabbed Genma's wrist and sent the man into a near by wall. Soun didn't wait for the boy to turn and face him before making his own attack, he rushed in, in an attempt to sweep Shinji's legs out from under him. But Shinji's own danger sense which till now seemed dormant and he jumped over the attack and lept back wards to avoid the other mans fist striking out at him. Soun the pressed his attack which Shinji seem to block every strike from the mans fist while backpedaling. Shinji had been running completely on instinct what little training he had received from his father and the few years of Tai chi he had taken while staying with his uncle kicked in. After a few more attacks Shinji sent Soun flying into the near by wall just like Genma. Shinji took another step back with his hands raised in a defensive position. Genma and Soun stood up from the ground, Genma was laughing "Well done boy, not bad not near what Ranma was at, at your age but not bad at all." he said while placing a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "I had my doubts on your skill but that little exercise proved it." Soun smiled at the boy like Genma. Ranma just stood there not really understanding why those two were so happy, the only time they got like this is when they were up to something. After a few seconds of thought Ranma knew they were up to something.

  


Asuka was amazed temporarily by who she thought was a spineless weak little boy perform moves that she her self had trouble pulling off, do with out much effort. She then quickly dismissed her line of thought and made a remark "Hrmph I could do better." 

  


Asuka was about to say more but a shout and a purple blur stopped her "PRETTY GIRL!" Said the voice and the second she looked down she saw a little old man was nuzzling in her breast. At the sight Asuka's right eye began to twitch, to say she was pissed would have been a big understatement.

  


"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!!" came another shout and another blur of motion caught Asuka' eye as a huge mallet came straight at the old man on her chest. "AKANE!" yelled the old man as he jumped from the second children's chest to that of the girl who just arrived with a rather large mallet. The mallet stopped its travel towards Asuka as the old man began to rub against Akane's chest.

  


"Mein Gott in Himmel mehr weirdos!!" Asuka yelled reverting back to her native tongue and took off towards Nerv. As Asuka left Akane had succeeded in Happousai off her. "Aww where did the pretty girl go?" Happousai asked looking around.

  


"What was her problem?" Asked Ranma to no one in particular.

  


Genma and Soun were instantly at Happousai's side "Master we have located Gendo's son Shinji, he should be able to take us to his father." announced the two happily. Shinji blinked not sure what to make of what was going on, one minute he was being attacked, the next congratulated, and now this. Shinji sighed his life was about to get ten times more complicated, as if giant robots and angels weren't enough now he had to deal with shape changing martial artists and their perverted masters. Happousai walked over to the boy and looked him over, he then pulled out his pipe and lite up. 

  


"Tell me son what did your father tell you about the Any thing goes school of martial arts? How far did he train you?" The master asked taking a puff of his pipe.

  


Shinji's face changed completely from one of surprise to one of anger and sadness "H-he didn't train me sir. He may have taught me a few moves but nothing more. What I learned I learned in Tai chi classes I took at my uncles. M-my father abandoned me when I was four." Shinji said turning away from the master of the any thing goes school of martial arts.

  


The look of shock was plastered on the faces of all the people present, that soon changed to looks of rage. "That bastard, not only abandoning the art but abandoning his own son. He will pay won't he Saotome?" Soun said to his friend.

  


Genma nodded "Yes he will Tendo, yes he will." Soun and Genma weren't the only two upset about this Happousai's reason was the same as his students, the same with Ranma's and Akane's except they didn't care about the man abandoning the art. Neither of them had ever met the man but they both despised him all the same. 

  


Genma turned to Shinji "So boy you can take us to your father can't you." Shinji thought it over for a minute and nodded his head. If it was true and these people did know his father than he shouldn't have any problem with seeing them. So with the group in tow Shinji headed off in the same direction as Asuka did, towards the main entrance of Nerv. Hopefully security would grant them a temporary visitors pass.

  


***

  


The trip down to Nerv went uneventful his new found friends where indeed given visitor passes but only after the guards at the security check point called up to the commanders office and cleared it with him. This in its self surprised Shinji himself it seemed so out of character of his father to do such a thing, but to Shinji it just proved at least part of the strangers story that being that they knew him. Right now they were on their way to the commanders office, one of the things Shinji agreed to do was to escort the group to Commander Ikari's office something Shinji was really dreading. 

  


After a good ten minute walk Shinji and the Tendo/Saotome group found them selfs in front of the supreme commander of Nerv's office. Shinji wasn't about to lead the group in, so Happousai to the initiative and threw open the large doors and charged into the office. "GENDO!" yelled the little old man.

  


In the office Gendo, his second in command Kozo Fuituski and Doctor Ritsuko Akagi were all having a discussion when the group led by Master Happousai charged in. Gendo looked up from the documents he was reading and smiled. The sub commander who was standing by the commanders side had a puzzled look on his face as did the doctor, who was standing on the other side of the desk her back facing the door. "Ah Master Happousai how nice to see you again you look well." Gendo said placing the papers down on the desk and folded his hands in front of his face, assuming his favorite position. 

  


The small master ignored the comment and jumped up on the desk and pointed his pipe at the man "You should be down on your knees begging me for forgiveness right now. Or is what I've heard from your son wrong." Happousai said keeping his voice to an even tone.

  


Gendo just smirked he knew exactly what his son had told them and he wasn't about to prove any one wrong but he wanted to play with the old master a bit. It had been over 16 years since he had trained with the master, he no longer feared the old man for now he was the master and no one else mattered. "Now what would Pilot Ikari tell you hmm? Perhaps that I no longer practice nor teach the art. Or that I left him in more capable hands to raise?" 

  


The rage in Happousai's eyes was as apparent as he battle aura, which at the confirmation from Gendo flared up. "Gendo you have forsaken the oath you have given me as the master of the anything goes school of martial arts. That oath stating that you would continue the art and improve upon my teachings in your own school, also your oath that your son would be brought up in the art and be heir Rokobungi school of anything goes school of martial arts, hmm or would it be the Ikari school now? No matter, you have gone against your word and now you will pay the price for your transgressions." the old master practically yelled.

  


Gendo and Soun rushed to the masters side to offer assistance, not that he needed it but they wanted to look good in their master's eyes by being there. 

  


"Ah I see so what could I do to not pay for my transgressions? Short of ritual suicide or your wrath as you can see I am a very important man, my death would mean the end of the human race and I certainly can not have you running around wreaking havoc." said the commander with out moving.

  


The masters eyes narrowed at the man, he saw no fear in Gendo's eyes for once the master was surprised. The short man thought for a minute and a smile graced his face "Your son." was his answer. At this Gendo raised an eyebrow in surprise, Shinji's face on the other hand was in complete shock. The master was pleased "He will be given the training you denied him, Genma, Soun, and Ranma will train him in the art. That is the only other option you have." the old man cackled.

  


"Pilot Ikari is an important part of what we are doing here with out him to pilot Unit 01 and battle against the angels humanities fate will be sealed." replied the commander.

  


Happousai shook his head but it was Soun who answered "My dojo isn't more than a ten minute drive from here, we live in Nermia just out side Tokyo-3. He could be here in no time for a battle, and even you have to admit that him having this sort of training would only help in those battles."

  


Gendo was having trouble finding a flaw in Soun Tendo's logic and this aggravated him "Very well his guardian will be informed and he will be placed under the care of Genma Saotome. Now if I see any indication of his training interfering with his sync test or his piloting he will be taken from your care and training and placed back where he is now. End of story, with no repercussion. Agreed?" 

  


Happousai was no fool he knew that Gendo was up to something but for right now he would agree to this and deal with any scheme Gendo Ikari was planing when the time came. "Fine. Now that that is taken care of." Happousai's demeanor changed dramatically as he turned towards Ritsuko, his lecherous grin now replaced the seriousness that had been there as he jumped at the doctor's chest, grabbing her breast. "Pretty lady!" Every one in the room save for Gendo shook their heads.

  


Shinji sighed to himself and thought "My life just got more complicated."

  


End chapter one

  


Next chapter Shinji leaves Tokyo-3 and begins his training in Nermia, where he will find out what agreement was made between his father, Genma and Soun. All this and more martial arts high jinks on the next Ranma 1/2 Evangelion, Hedgehog in Nermia.

  


***

Authors notes:

  


Its the Blaze again with another cross over. As of late I had become involved in another anime Ranma 1/2. I don't know as of yet weather this story will be more Eva oriented or Ranma, I may go Ranma though because I just love the series to death. I need you my readers input for the next chapter though, if you couldn't tell in this chapter Genma, Soun, and Gendo made a agreement about their children to join all three schools and since Shinji is a boy he is going to be engaged to one of the remaining Tendo daughters. Now I ask you which one, Kasumi or Nabiki? The one that gets the most votes wins, simple as that. I have no favorite choice, its all up to my readers. 

  


Also down the road I am toying with the idea of a curse for Shinji. Again I turn to you readers to find out what you think, and on what you think his curse should be. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think.

  


One last thing, if any one can think of a better title for this story please let me know, that was the best I could come up with.

  


After reading one of the FF.N rules "In order to prevent future abuse, FanFiction.Net's Upload Guideline has been modified to clearly bar any form of message board style entries: Any form of entry that would use the review system as a message board: "Ask...", interactive, and etc." I ask you to e-mail me or make it part of your review. I do not encouge one line reivews saying your ideas or choices. This is a disclaimor to cover my ass against this stupid rule. 

  


A few notes I haven't seen the entire Ranma series as of yet but I am working on collecting all the anime, and manga. I have seen all the way through the third season of Ranma plus two of the movies and assorted episodes beyond the third season. As for the manga I have up to volume 12 awaiting the next two. My wife only allows me two of the graphic novels a month so I won't be close to finished any time soon.

  


I know my grammar and spelling aren't really as good as they should be but I try. If any body wants to go through and correct any mistakes I have made either grammar, spelling or technical go ahead. Be sure to e-mail to me all the changes you do though and I'll more than likely rework the story. My e-mail is captain_blaze@cox.net or my hotmail e-mail captain_simon_blaze@hotmail.com. 

  
Any comments, complaints or otherwise please feel free to leave a review or e-mail it to me. I accept all critism, although I'd appreciate constructive critism.

  


Captain Simon Blaze


	2. 2: Hedgehog in Nermia

Sorry that took so long to get out but my wife just had a baby which we weren't expecting for another eight weeks and after six days of labor I really haven't had the time to finish this chapter. I've had this chapter finished to the point Shinji runs into P-chan for nearly two weeks now with no time to add to it. I finally after a stroke of inspiration decided to stay up late to finish it. Hope to have the next chapter out sooner but don't count on it, I've now got a little one to attend to. But have no fear I will keep this story going.

  


Fore warning I DO NOT intend this being like Eva. There will not be much angst in this story and unlike Evangelion this will have a happy ending...maybe.

  


Chapter 2

Hedgehog in Nermia

  


As the sun set over the sky in Tokyo-3, life in city seemed to go from a bustle of activity to a near stand still. With businesses closed for the day and people at home with their families, the streets were near deserted. It was a Sunday evening, so the night life would not pick up with the beginning of the work week the next day. As the last rays of sun died out the skyline now gave way to a beautiful star scape. The night was filled with the sounds of cicadas chirping and the occasional car. But the silence was soon broken as it usually was in a suburb of Tokyo-3 called Nermia, with the sounds of girls screaming and a small man in a purple outfit jumping from roof top to roof top ranting "What a haul!" as he went along collecting more women's negligee.

  


Back at the Katsuragi apartment a similar break in the status quo was happening, a normal evening for the occupants of said apartment consisted of the eldest to be getting drunk, the other female occupant would be either yelling at the only male in the apartment or watching T.V. And the third and only male in the apartment would either be hiding in his room listening to his SDAT or in the kitchen. Tonight how ever Misato wasn't drinking to get drunk but drinking cause she was pissed, she wasn't all that happy with the fact Shinji was removed from her care to a man that she her self just met today.

  


**Flashback**

  


Commander Ikari's office

  


As the Major entered after being called for she noted the five new faces standing in front of the commanders desk. One wearing a black martial arts training gi with black hair and a mustache, another also wearing a martial arts gi only his was white. He was a rather large man wearing glasses and a bandanna on his head. There was also a short old man wearing a purple gi and smoking a pipe oblivious to the goings on of any thing in the room, but his eyes did brighten as soon as he looked at her. The man looked as though he was trying to contain him self from doing something. The other two were a couple of kids about a year or two older than Shinji, one of the kids was a girl who was wearing a simple dress and had short black hair. The other was a boy wearing a red Chinese silk shirt and black pants, with his long black hair tied in a pigtail. She quickly chased the thought on how handsome he was out of her head, she was at least twice as old as he was. In all a very odd group to be in the company of the commander. She took all this in, in about a seconds time before continuing rendering proper customs and courtisies to her superior. "Major Katsuragi reporting as ordered, sir." She said with her salute.

  


"Major, Pilot Ikari as of tonight will no longer be under your care. His care will be shifted to Genma Saotome and he will be removed from your apartment and moved into the Tendo Dojo in Nermia." The commander announced to a completely shocked Misato. She looked over towards the group for this Genma Saotome, he was easily spotted because he couldn't make eye contact with the now enraged Major.

  


"Sir I protest, this is completely unorthodox. His placement in my care was because of its location to Nerv and the fact I can keep him safe. How is he going to get here in time in a angel attack, and how can we be sure that this man can keep him safe?" Misato said becoming irate.

  


The majors words invoked no outward response from the commander "I know Mr. Saotome personally and he will be twice as safe with him than he could ever be here. Also the Dojo is not that far from Nerv. He'll be here in time for a battle."  
  
The commander's assurance didn't do much to calmed down the major but she made no more protest. "Yes sir." She spat and left the office.

  


"That could have went better." Remarked Ranma.

  


**End Flashback**

  


Misato didn't allow any one of the group into her home so they all waited outside while the third child gathered his belongings. She had done every thing to try and convince him to stay but in the end the commanders orders stood. And she didn't like it one bit, in the short time Shinji had been with her she looked at him as the son she never had. Asuka also was taking it bad even though she didn't show it, ever since she found out she had been in her room.

  


**Flashback**

  


After the sync test Asuka rode home with Misato while Shinji walked home with his new friends. "That baka going out to eat with those weirdos while leaving me stuck at home with your cooking." She muttered. Misato didn't pay much attention to the remark about her cooking but felt in necessary to tell her why he left with them.

  


"Asuka, Shinji will no longer be living with us. He is now in the care of Mr. Saotome, he'll be moving out tonight and moving to Nermia to stay at a dojo." Misato informed her.

  


"WHAT?!" Asuka was shocked. "Why?"

  


"I don't know, but what ever the reason it comes straight from the commander."

  


Asuka seemed to sulk and Misato tried to console her "I'll miss him too."

  


Asuka's sulking went to anger "I WILL NOT MISS A SPINELSS WHIMP LIKE HIM!! I am upset cause now I'll have to live with your cooking." She yelled defensively.

Misato didn't ignore this and she began to drive recklessly to get back at her, nearly hitting four cars and a group of people on the side walk. Asuka's anger went to fear immediately.

  


As soon as they got home Asuka went straight to her room and didn't come out. Misato sighed as she went to the kitchen and got a beer.

  


**End Flashback**

  


Shinji finally finished and walked out of his room with one medium suit case and a book bag, this didn't shock Misato for she knew Shinji had very little belongings. His largest was his cello, she told him she'd ship it to him as soon as she could. Shinji was a bit hesitant to make any motion towards the door, he didn't really want to leave the Major's care to live with people he didn't even know, but he had no control over it his father had taken his only happiness away from him again. He would only hope this was only temporary, once his sync ratio dropped do to his depression he would most certainly be sent back here. There was a long silence between the two people and the penguin which had just entered the room, seemingly understanding what was going on. Misato was the first to break the silence "Well good luck Shinji, I know you don't want to leave but try and make the best of it. I am sure you'll enjoy your time there, and look at it this way with the training you'll get you'll definitely be the best pilot in no time." the last statement made by the major incited a large crash from the room of the second child, sounding like some thing was thrown against the wall.

  


Shinji put on a fake smile "Yeah m-maybe." he said half heartily.

  


Misato also smiled, a sad smile. She then bent down and pulled the third child into a tight embrace which he reluctantly returned, then she let him go and kissed him on the forehead and said "I'll be sure to visit you. See you later Shinji-chan." With that Shinji went to the door on his way to the door he stood in front of Asuka's room.

  


"Good bye Asuka." with that he left the apartment. The major waited a few minutes before deciding it was time to get drunk.

  


***

  


Tendo Dojo

  


Nabiki sat in front of the TV watching some show which had her undivided attention, while Kasumi was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the two of them when the phone rang. Knowing that Nabiki was to involved watching TV Kasumi answered it. "Tendo residence." she answered it was her father.

  


Kasumi please prepare the spare bedroom we'll be having another guest.

"Oh thats nice father. Who is it?" she inquired.

  


Uhhh a old friends son.

  


Kasumi smiled "Ok father. Will you all be back before dinner?" 

  


Hmm I believe so.

  


"Ok then. I'll have dinner ready when you get home." 

  


Good girl, bye.

"Good bye father." with that she hung up the phone and turned to her younger sister. "That was father he said we'll be having another guest."

  


Nabiki frowned "Great another free loader." she muttered but not quietly enough for her sister not to hear.

  


"Now Nabiki thats not very nice." She chided. "Oh my, I better get to work they'll be home in a little bit and I still have to prepare the spare bedroom and finish making dinner." She said walking off leaving Nabiki to formulate ideas on how she would exploit the new house guest.

  


***

  


Tokyo-3 outside Shinji's former apartment complex

  


Soun Tendo hung up the phone and returned to the group as Shinji walked out of the building. The group acknowledged the boys presences "Ready to go boy?" Genma asked. To which Shinji nodded shifting his weight to better hold the suit case in his hand and adjusting the strap to his back pack, clearly the boy traveled light. "Great then lets go I am starved." with that the group headed off towards the Nermia district. Soun and Genma took the lead, with Happousai atop Genma's shoulders smoking his pipe, while Akane walked in the middle of the group, and Shinji and Ranma brought up the rear.

  


On the trip to the dojo Ranma took the time to get to know Shinji. "So Shinji what is exactly so important about you any way?" he asked.

  


Shinji looked towards Ranma trying to figure out if he was insulted or Ranma was just being blunt He chose the later since the only people Ranma insulted deserved it. "I am an Eva pilot." he stuttered.

  


Ranma thought for a minute trying to remember where he heard that word before. Then it hit him, "You mean you pilot one of those robots that have been fighting off those creatures? Wow and all this time I thought you were some type of jet pilot or some thing." Ranma stated causing Shinji to almost face fault. "So whats it like?"

  


"Its not all that easy, the angels keep getting harder to beat. A-and then theres my father." Shinji trailed off.

  


Ranma was silent for a few minutes before speaking again hoping to bring the kid out of his depression. "Ya think it would be easy, I mean with your martial arts skills and all." he said then thought (Man its a good thing he doesn't know the Shi Shi Hokodan, he could easily take out a city block.)

  


"I really haven't really used my skills against the angels yet. Only recently have I really started to practice again."

  


Ranma smirked "Don't worry about it, once me and pops train you, you'll be able to beat the next angel no problem. And as for your father, heh you'll pretty much be able to wipe the floor with him." Ranma stated confidently.

  


Shinji tried to return Ranma's confident grin but couldn't. Not having much more to say the two walked in silence the rest of the way. 

  


***

  


Geo Front in the commanders office.

  


Commander Ikari and his second in command sat in the large office talking over the recent events "Sir I won't pretend to know what all that was about but are you sure it was wise to let them take pilot Ikari like that?"

  


The commander smirked "Master Happousai can be a major annoyance when he don't get what he wants so he'll do every thing in his vast power to get it. I merely satisfied his wants temporarily. Pilot Ikari will be back, of that I have no doubts. I have my own ways of getting what I want, I learned allot from Master Happousai other than the any thing goes style of martial arts. Happousai is a master manipulator." he stated.

  


The sub commander shook his head "So thats where you learned to manipulate people." 

  


"For the time being Pilot Ikari will learn some more advanced martial arts skills that will help him fight the angels. But I will make sure that is not enough to loose my hold over him." the commander said.

  


The second in command raised his eyebrow "Oh, and what are you planning to do?"

  


"All in good time." was all commander Ikari said before leaving for terminal Dogma to speak with the first children.

  


***

  


Major Katsuragi's apartment Asuka's room

  


Asuka laid on her bed, sulking but tried to hide it. She tried hard to make her self believe that she was going to miss the third child, but despite all her attempts she failed. Her reasons for missing him though were slightly skewed. (He's mine, he is suppose to be around to make me feel better about my self. He's my punching bag.) she thought trying to think of a way to get him back. Then all of a sudden she remembered something from her painfully past.

  


***

Flash back several years ago 

  


Asuka was sitting with her mother in her office playing with her doll while her mother looked over some important paper work when a woman with short brown hair and green eyes walked in the door.

  


Asuka's mother looked up from her paper work towards the woman and smiled "Yui how nice to see you, what brings you here and where is your lovely little boy?" Mrs Sohryuu asked.

Yui Ikari also smiled and replied with a sigh "Gendo took Shinji out on a training trip while he had some time off, the only thing that matters more to him than this project is martial arts and it seems he feels the need to pass it on to Shinji."

"Thats nice, Asuka here just received her red belt in Akido and is working on her black belt in Karate. Whats your son up to?" she asked setting some of the paper work aside as Yui took a seat in front of the desk.

"Oh I don't know really. Gendo goes on and on about the Any thing goes style but I don't really listen, it really don't interest me. But from what he says on how well Shinji is he is more than likely a black belt, but then again the Anything goes style don't rate their students in that manor. I really wish Shinji would put as much effort in his studies as he did martial arts, he could be a bright little boy if he tried. Not as smart as your little Asuka of course. You know those two would be perfect for each other." Yui said.

Mrs. Sohryuu went into deep thought for a moment "Isn't it a Japanese custom for patents to arrange a marriage between two families when they are young?" she asked.

"Its a very old custom, but yes its some thing like that. Why do you ask?" Yui asked puzzled.

"Well why don't we engage them? You said they'd be perfect for each other." 

Yui's eyes widened and she almost jumped for joy "What a great idea!" she exclaimed.

Mrs. Sohryuu turned to her daughter "Dear would you liked to marry Yui's son Shinji some day?" 

Asuka thought for a little bit her and Shinji had met a few times before and always had a fun time playing, and her being only four really didn't know what marriage meant totally yet despite her high IQ. She quickly nodded her head thinking it would mean she'd get to play with Shinji again.

"There its settled, we'll need to write up a contract then." Asuka's mother said and Yui agreed from there on Asuka couldn't remember much other than that she knew her father agreed to it and kept the contract. 

***

End flash back

This memory much like allot of her others she kept locked away even from her self. Asuka then quickly went to sleep determined to find that contract as soon as possible.

  


***

  


Tendo Dojo

  


The group had finally arrived at their destination, Soun was the first to charge in calling his other two daughters out telling him that he had wonderful news for them. After a few short minutes the group found them selfs all around the dinner table awaiting the Tendo patriarch's news. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Now as you all know the reason we went to Tokyo-3 was to find an old friend and ahem talk to him. We managed to find him and got him to make up for some of his mistakes. That brings me to our guest here, this is Shinji Ikari son of Gendo Ikari the man that trained with Genma and me. The reason he is here is to learn the art, what his father neglected to teach him." 

  


Nabiki's normal emotionless face showed a bit of interest in the Ikari boy, if this had been a Saturday morning cartoon one could see the dollar signs in her eyes. For she already began formulating ideas one how to make money of the eva pilot. Kasumi on the other hand just smiled as was her character. Shinji though kept his eyes down cast on the table trying not to make eye contact with the Tendo daughters.

  


Soun Tendo once again cleared his throat "There is of coarse one more thing, this falls upon Nabiki and Kasumi. Back while the three of us where training we all came up with the glorious idea of joining the three schools through our heirs. Ranma and Akane signifies the combination of the Tendo and Saotome schools." he said at this point all but Shinji knew what was going to be said next. "Shinji your father made the agreement with us so, these are my daughters Nabiki age 17 and Kasumi age 18 (is that right?) pick which you want to be your wife." 

  


At this statement Shinji's head popped up faster than a jack in the box, "W-wh-wh-what?!?!" he exclaimed. "I-I am to young to be married!! A-and who would want to marry a spineless wimp like me." he said lowering his voice in depression.

  


That was lost on Mr. Tendo though "Listen son your father dishonored your family, now its up to you to reclaim that honor. YOU MUST MARRY ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS!" Soun yelled doing his demon head attack which didn't phase the depressed eva pilot. After all seeing angels and robots can really desensitize some one.

  


"I have no honor, I am a coward and wimp." with that Shinji stood from the table and ran with tears in his eyes , out the back door of the dojo and through the gate.

  


The room was quiet for a bit till Nabiki broke the silence "Well nice going father, maybe you should get to know some one before springing news like that on them. I have a contact at Shinji's school back in Tokyo-3 who knows Shinji very well. Shinji is a very shy and very depressed boy, with no self esteem what so ever. He does what ever hes told to do, trying to gain other peoples acceptance. And did I forget to mention he has a tendency to run away from his problems if they get to be to much to handle?" 

  


This sent Soun into a fit of tears "Wahhh now the schools will never be joined."

  


Ranma couldn't believe the description he was just given of the boy, he didn't think any one could be like that. His own over confidence made it hard to believe that no one could not believe in them selfs. Which made him all the more determined to help the boy out.

  


Akane was about as shocked as Ranma and made much the same conviction. Her preconceptions about boys being completely shattered now.

  


Genma on the other hand knew what caused this boys problems and thought the first chance he got Gendo was going to get the pounding of his life. Genma may not have been the model father but he never, EVER left his son behind. 

  


Kasumi was in deep thought her normal smile gone from her face, she wasn't the air head every one thought she was. She knew that these where trying times and the fate of man kind was on Shinji shoulders. She felt really sorry for the poor kid. He seemed really sweet if not kind of shy. He reminded her of her self before her mother died. After that she had to be strong for her family. (If Nabiki is engaged to him she'll use him like she did Ranma when she was engaged to him.) she thought remembering that incident. With that thought she made up her mind. "I'll up hold the family honor father."

  


With that statement Mr. Tendo stopped crying "Oh Kasumi dear, I knew you wouldn't let your father down." he then started crying again only tears of joy. Every one in the room just sweat dropped at the mans behavior.

  


"If you'll excuse me."Kasumi said as she left the same way shinji did hoping to find the third children.

  


***

  


Down the street roamed a little black piglet with a yellow and black bandanna around his neck. (Where the hell am I now?) it thought. Just then a boy came running at him not seeing the little pig on the road. The pig froze as the boy tripped over it and fell to the ground, the pig instantly turned around to face the boy. Anger was the only thing running through its mind but as soon as he saw the look on the boys face it dissipated. The boy looked to be crying.

  


"I am sorry..." he stopped and saw it was a pig he tripped over and now some person. "Oh its just a pig." shinji was about to think nothing more of it but he remember Pen Pen and thought the pig still deserved and apology. "I am sorry, I didn't see you." the pig looked like he understood what he said because it nodded and, Smile?

  


(Wow I can't believe this kids aura. In this state he could match my best Shi Shi hokodan) P-chan aka Ryouga thought.

  


Shinji sat down his back against the wall behind him with his head down and legs drawn to his chest. "I can't believe that even before I was born my father already set out to make my life miserable." he spoke up talking to the piglet. The piglet didn't seem to mind either it just sat there in front of him and listened to the boys every word as he lists off every thing in his life that has gone wrong. Little did he know though the eldest Tendo sister too heard his depressing tale, her heart went out to the boy. At the end of Shinji's sob story she decided it was time to make her presence known to the young eva pilot, and relive poor P-chan before Shinji talked his little ear off.

  


"Shinji-kun, you should stay out here like this you could catch a cold." she stated inwardly grimacing that, that was the only thing she could think to say.

  


Shinji lifted his head up to see Kasumi standing under a street light, with a look of motherly worry on her face. He didn't respond though, for he had nothing really to say.

  


Kasumi was rather uncomfortable around Shinji as she looked at him and asset him, some would say that would be out of character for her but then again no one really knew what her true character was. Allot of people thought she was just in a role of a supporting character to every one else in the Tendo dojo, some one with few lines and things to do. But in reality she kept things running, she was the backbone of the Tendo home. Others would say she was some what of an air head, oblivious to whats going on around her. She wasn't though, she knew every thing that went on. Every thing from the way Dr. Tofu felt about her, to Ranma and Akane's true feelings for each other. Some people would say that she was content with her life, playing maid to the residents of the Dojo. In reality she wasn't, more than any thing she wanted more. She wanted to go to collage, study psychology, and raise her own family.

  


At first she though that Dr. Tofu was the man she wanted, but he just never got over his "problem" when around her, and because of that he left. It hurt to see him go but deep inside she knew it was for the best. They were never really meant to be together and she thought that the life she lived now would be her curse for the rest of her life. But the second Shinji walked in the door and heard her fathers announcement she felt a new hope rise from the ashes of her old one. Maybe this would be her chance to renew her dream, true Shinji wasn't exactly what she had hoped for. He was very young for starters, around four years younger to be exact but he seemed mature for his age. Actually he acted like some one who had seen it all and given up on seeing any thing new. He also wasn't the strong man she had dreamed of, in body nor emotionally. He was cute she had to admit and one day he would grow up to be a very handsome man. But what drew her to him was the fact she saw allot of her self in him, he was under appreciated for what he did, people used him for their own gains. He's forced to do something against his own wishes, and forced to give up on his dreams of the future, just like her. (Maybe we are meant for each other, I'll have to see how things work out though. I don't want to be trapped in a loveless relationship as I am sure he don't either.) she thought.

  


"Kasumi?" Shinji spoke up when the Tendo girl seemed to space out while staring at him for a few minutes. This instantly snapped her out of her deep thought.

  


Kasumi blinked for a second to recollect her thoughts before smiling at the Ikari boy. "Come on Shinji-kun, your home now."

  


Shinji stood up and recalled the first time he heard that in Tokyo-3 from Misato, she had been right. (Maybe this won't be all that bad, these people don't seem to want any thing from me, and Kasumi seems to be a very nice person. Maybe this can be my new home.) he thought to himself and then said "Yeah my new home." while following Kasumi to the dojo.

  


Kasumi's smile widen "Welcome home." she said as the entered the gates of the Tendo compound.

  


to be continued...

  


Next chapter.

  


Kasumi and Shinji engaged to be married?!?! In the next chapter Shinji begins his training and all hell breaks loose as Ryouga arrives and wants to train shinji him self. Also what is it that the commander is planning? All this and more on the next Ranma 1/2 Neon Genesis, The training begins!

  


Authors notes

  


Well thats the second chapter and as you can tell Kasumi won, by two votes. I'll have the next chapter out shortly. Again sorry for my bad grammar and spelling please feel free to correct any mistakes I make. Another thing I know in the series Asuka and Shinji never met before the Air craft carrier but I have to make a few changes to the story line of Evangelion because it is way to serious and dark to be added flawlessly to Ranma. About Kasumi I've seen in many fanfics and even in the series that she is overlooked allot of the time. Every one type cast her by her outward character, I have rarely read a story that tries to go in depth into her character. Thats what I hope to do here, and hopefully along the way I don't screw things up to much. One last note I am not very clear on what the two versions of the anything goes style teach but I am taking a guess in saying that the Saotome school teaches aerial combat, defense and evasion while the Tendo school teaches mainly ground combat, strength, and power. If this is wrong let me know so I can make changes accordingly. If its true I plan to have the Ikari school be a melding of the two.

  


Captain Blaze


End file.
